


Rule of Five

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [24]
Category: Immoral Code - Lillian Clark
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Five characters, five turning points. There's always a reason.





	Rule of Five

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: like a spark to tinder

Bellamy: It’s the clear _click_ of the phone bouncing around in her head, the culmination of a lifetime of abandonment.

 

Nari: It’s not pride (okay, maybe kinda), it’s the injustice of _everything_ ; why should she accept that life isn’t fair?

 

Reese: It’s the universe hearing her promise never to let fear hold her, and daring her right back in atomic-tangerine.

 

Santiago: It’s for Bell, sure, but it’s also for him, for his future, for everything that’s worth risking anything for.

 

Keagan: It’s ridiculous, it’s madness, it’s such a ludicrous (four points) idea but what can he do except follow them?


End file.
